


羁绊滥用

by Fantastic_LZwho



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_LZwho/pseuds/Fantastic_LZwho
Relationships: Gekkouga | Greninja & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 17





	羁绊滥用

缠绵的吻着正用舌头绕着自己的甲贺忍蛙，小智颇为主动的脱掉洗完澡后身上披着的外套。  
“怎么突然想起来做这个了啊小智。”  
“因为喜欢你嘛！”

上一次和小智做已经是还在某处的森林里露营的时候了，就连甲贺忍蛙几乎都忘了当时的细节。这样想着，甲贺忍蛙突然甩了甩舌头，脑子里闪过了一个想法。  
“……啊啊……我知道了。那就做吧，甲贺忍蛙！”  
坏笑的戳了戳甲贺忍蛙的胸口，小智笑着说道。“瞒不住你……”抬爪挡开小智的手，甲贺忍蛙甩起舌头，“没事的！我能有什么事嘛甲贺忍蛙！反正你也很想对不对？”一边脱着裤子一边伸手去拿床头上次拜托希特隆去买的润滑液－－以擦宝可梦球的名义，小智一脸兴奋的盯着差点就被自己带的兴奋起来的甲贺忍蛙。  
“可是啊小智……这个大小你吃的消么……”  
见实在瞒不住，甲贺忍蛙摊了牌，拽起自己的舌头递给小智。“现在倒知道关心这个了，刚刚想的时候怎么不想一下这个呢！”把裤子甩到另一张床上，小智把润滑液和甲贺忍蛙的舌头一并塞给了甲贺忍蛙，“做吧，没事，我相信你的嘛！”搂着甲贺忍蛙亲密的蹭了蹭，小智完全信任面前和自己有着强烈羁绊的甲贺忍蛙。

爪子抚上小智圆润的屁股，慢慢分开中间的缝隙，甲贺忍蛙盯着小智因为刚刚细致的清理而透着粉色的穴口，一脸后悔的伸爪揉了揉小智的屁股。“真的会很痛，小智确定能受得了吗……我也只是想想而已的其实……gekko……要不然我就正常的用那里？”甲贺忍蛙紧张的辩解着，眼边红色的印记却开始显现出来－－小智主动让甲贺忍蛙处于了羁绊形态。“呐，这个样子的话，应该会好一点下手吧？”细心的考虑到了甲贺忍蛙的顾虑，小智全身心的用羁绊尽力去配合甲贺忍蛙。  
“那……先润滑一下。”  
蘸满了青白的润滑液，甲贺忍蛙球状的爪指在小智的穴口转了转，慢慢挤了进去。“嗯……好奇怪……带了润滑液的感觉……上次靠的还是你的体液呢甲贺忍蛙……”感到略微轻松了些，小智放松了身子，翘着腿躺平在了甲贺忍蛙面前，“弄疼你了的话，跟我说啊小智。”一整根爪指已经没入了小智的穴内，甲贺忍蛙十分熟练的抽插搅动着来让小智的嫩穴更加松软。“不说的话你也知道的！”扯了个笑望着甲贺忍蛙，小智温暖的笑容让甲贺忍蛙也不由自主的开心了好多－－一方面是羁绊，一方面是发自内心。  
“乖，马上就好。”细致的做足着润滑与扩张，甲贺忍蛙恰到好处的捏揉让小智完完全全放松了下来，而由于小智的体质，被扩张过的穴肉又软又弹，即使被翻出来也不会太疼。“小智要不要先射一次？”触到了小智甬道内唯一的偏硬的一块，甲贺忍蛙自然知道那是什么地方。“嗯。”点着头，小智的口水已经因为下身的搅动而无法控制的溢出来，双手只能紧紧的抓住床单好让自己保持这个平常来说羞耻至极的姿势。  
左爪小心的包住小智硬挺起来的肉芽，利用羁绊，甲贺忍蛙相当清楚怎样才能让自己的训练家欲仙欲死。“嗯啊啊……好……好爽……甲贺忍蛙你……”捏开小智的包皮，甲贺忍蛙用两根爪指搓着小智粉红色的龟头，舌头则卷住了小智肉芽下的两粒睾丸，而仍在小智体内的右爪爪指，则有节奏的敲打按压挤揉着小智最敏感的那一处。

“小智和我共享一下视觉吗？”  
尽管小智闭上了眼睛以示拒绝，甲贺忍蛙视角的图像还是直接通过羁绊传到了脑中。“不要这样……”不情愿的通过甲贺忍蛙的视角看着自己仍在努力吞下甲贺忍蛙不断前进的舌头的后穴，小智一个劲的蹬着腿去反抗，“别乱动……不喜欢就不共享了嘛……”立刻反应过来小智快生气了，甲贺忍蛙识趣的放弃了视觉共享，把小智体内自己的舌头挺进了一大截。  
“嗯啊……顶到……顶到哪里了……”小智偶然睁眼，看到了甲贺忍蛙仍然露在外面的一大截舌头与自己微微隆起的小腹，“这里。”伸爪触着小智的肚子，甲贺忍蛙心疼的减缓了速度，看了看委屈的咬着嘴角眼圈发红的小智。“为什么会觉得很委屈呢小智。”对小智的心思了如指掌，甲贺忍蛙伸爪拭去小智的眼泪，“你……啊你又乱用羁绊……”小智自知根本没法从自己的方向去屏蔽甲贺忍蛙，干脆认亏的躺好。  
继续的深入带来的便不再是快感，而是撕心裂肺的痛感，小智紧紧咬着牙生吞着甲贺忍蛙似乎无限长的舌头，攥住床单的手指指节都因为用力而发白。“嗯啊……甲贺忍蛙你的舌头怎么……怎么这么长的……”小智几乎觉得马上甲贺忍蛙的舌头就能从自己嘴里穿出来，“安心啦小智，马上就结束了，你看，还有大概二十厘米的样子。”知道小智明天肯定是起不来床了，甲贺忍蛙也就豁出去的加快速度，直到自己的整条舌头都伸进了小智体内为止。

一声不吭的看着心满意足的甲贺忍蛙收回舌头，小智心里一团乱麻，导致甲贺忍蛙搞不清楚小智确切的在想什么。甩了甩舌头上小智晶莹的肠液，甲贺忍蛙伸爪搂来了小智，“不喜欢吗，还是？”甲贺忍蛙很享受这种独处的时间，没有皮卡丘和小智同伴的干扰，小智完完全全是自己的东西，“没有……只是不舒服。”抬起头盯着自己的甲贺忍蛙，小智没有去躲闪甲贺忍蛙伸来揉捏自己脸颊的蛙爪。“知道了。”舌头顺着小智的背，甲贺忍蛙上下打量着小智的身体，小小的用羁绊暗示了一下小智自己的想法。  
“反正小智一开始就想和我做对不对。”  
甲贺忍蛙戳破了小智的掩饰，目睹着小智的脸变的越来越红。“对……对啦……”一向活泼的小智突然变的沉闷害羞，甲贺忍蛙伸出爪指挑起小智的下巴，高兴的亲了小智一口。“放心，比我舌头细多了，小智又不是没和我做过干嘛吃惊成那个样子。”扶住小智的肩，感受到小智火热的手掌接触到了自己粗大的性器，甲贺忍蛙只是笑了笑。  
互换了位置，小智俯下身，试着张口去咬住手上富有弹性的嫩红色肉柱。“呜……唔……其实……甲贺忍蛙－－”小智一边吞咽着一边抬眼看向正把蛙爪插进自己头发里的甲贺忍蛙，“和你在一起蛮好的……唔嗯……轻点……”闭眼去吞入更多，小智抬手握住了甲贺忍蛙的爪腕。“真是的……你这家伙不能挑个正经的时候表白什么的么，不让蛙省心。”有意的松了松抓着小智头发的爪子，甲贺忍蛙心软了些，不打算一会儿粗暴的对待小智了。  
“kko……”舒服的发出一声带着颤音的叹息－－甲贺忍蛙的整根性器被小智湿热的口腔所紧紧包裹住，小智竟还学会了用舌上细细的舌苔去摩擦每一处。“你能不能不要那么享受啊gekk……”小智突然一惊，本能的想要捂嘴，“啊啊小智也会蛙叫了嘛？”甲贺忍蛙来了精神，看着因为和自己保持高强度羁绊的时间过长而产生副作用的小智。“不是！我也不想的gekko……唔kko……”慌忙吐出甲贺忍蛙蓄势待发的性器，小智正辩解着却被甲贺忍蛙重新按了下去，“小智越这样，我就越想欺负小智了……开玩笑的。”仅仅是扶着小智的脑袋让小智咽下了自己新鲜的精液，甲贺忍蛙便抱起小智，细心的询问着小智想要什么姿势。  
完全不清楚甲贺忍蛙的意思与用羁绊强塞给自己的晦涩难懂的解释，小智便开口允许甲贺忍蛙对自己做任何事。“所以说小智你是真的欠好好都了解一下。”甲贺忍蛙选了对小智压力颇大的姿势，自己躺在了床上，“所以说……我是要这样……然后坐下去……再然后自己动嘛？”勉强理解着甲贺忍蛙给自己的解释，小智一直努力压着不让自己蛙叫出来。  
“别压着，我喜欢听。”舌头伸向小智，示意小智可以扶着慢慢坐下去，甲贺忍蛙大言不惭的开口，“你很过分唉这样……我不喜欢！”小智轻轻岔开腿跪下，让自己的穴口对准了甲贺忍蛙的性器。“哦。”甲贺忍蛙没在说什么，有意的阻止了小智用羁绊去了解自己在想什么，“搞什么……嗯啊！好痛……”疼的不得不踮起脚蹲马步，小智难受的抱住甲贺忍蛙的舌头，一点一点的吞下甲贺忍蛙刚被自己的口水润滑完的性器。  
“你好粗……”吃力的跪倒在床上，小智已经彻底用穴口吞下了甲贺忍蛙的整根性器，“ga……好痛……”似乎是因为刚刚被舌头贯穿了体内整条甬道的缘故，小智现在开始因为现在肠道内的空旷与甲贺忍蛙性器与穴口的摩擦而失去思考能力。“gek……ko……”小智完全发不出人类的声音了，一边放弃抵抗的蛙叫着一边撑在甲贺忍蛙身上喘着气，“记得自己动哦。”枕着胳膊瞟向欲哭无泪的小智，甲贺忍蛙清楚的知道小智在想什么。  
“啧……那就在一开始的时候说啊，说想要我主动。”  
小智不满的咬着嘴唇－－自己在甲贺忍蛙面前完全没有隐私可言。“能不能……不要再随便看我想法了gekko！”小智没有底气的喊了一句，却又手足无措的不知道该怎么继续喊下去。“干嘛，羁绊不就是用来你我之间沟通的吗……”其实很享受和小智的私人空间的甲贺忍蛙见小智的态度有些认真，有些失落的嘟囔起来。  
“gek……ko？”完全是小智嗓音的蛙叫让甲贺忍蛙抬起头，盯着眼前抱歉的笑着的小智，“干嘛。”甩起舌头挡开小智，甲贺忍蛙知道小智在想办法让自己高兴起来以及道歉。“那……甲贺忍蛙我们继续嘛！”扶着甲贺忍蛙的腹部，小智刚夹紧了些体内甲贺忍蛙仍在搏动的性器，便被甲贺忍蛙转了个身交换了位置。  
“笨蛋一样的技术还想自己主动。”  
甲贺忍蛙居高临下的打量着被自己说脸红了的小智，抬起了小智的双腿。

温柔的挤着小智被开拓的相当充分的甬道，甲贺忍蛙没费多大力气就听到了小智夹杂着蛙叫的喘息。“小智更喜欢哪个呢？”感觉到腹下被小智弄湿了一片，甲贺忍蛙看着失神的呼喊着的小智，恶趣味的问道，“呜……嗯啊……都……都喜欢……”小智死死搂着甲贺忍蛙，尽力去控制手指不去抓挠甲贺忍蛙的后背。“小智以后多和我做几次怎么样，能看出来小智其实很缺乏……锻炼呢。”甲贺忍蛙逐渐加速，小智穴口上火辣辣的疼痛感便立刻被甲贺忍蛙捕捉到，“试试看小智能容下多少。”甲贺忍蛙故意压紧了小智的大腿根，直到把小智的肚子填了个半满为止。  
“噫嗯！”小智无意识的射了精，肚子被里略凉的精液让小智感觉很别扭，“很难受吗？”拔出滴着精液的性器，甲贺忍蛙抬起小智的屁股，看着小智久久合不上的穴口，思绪因为刚刚小智的感觉而被搅乱。“好涨……甲贺忍蛙你快点弄出去啊……唔嗯……”扯开嗓子充满情色的喊着，小智迷离的望着甲贺忍蛙，好奇为什么甲贺忍蛙没有动作。  
“啊……你干什么甲贺忍蛙……”被抱起来整个人丢进了浴室，小智摔在地上，抬起头便被花洒浇了一脸的热水。“哪有宝可梦照顾训练家的……真是。”嫌弃的扶起小智，甲贺忍蛙用胳膊挡住小智的腰防止小智摔倒，一只爪子轻轻挤压着小智的肚子。“嗯唔！”本能的夹紧双腿，小智痛苦的蜷起后背，全身颤抖着从腿间流下一道白浊，“呜……呜呜！好痛……”胸前的胳膊换成了舌头，下一秒小智的胯下就多了一只爪子。“你你你……你轻点……”小智心生恐惧的回头，脸色变的煞白。  
“小智不信任我么……还是……”甲贺忍蛙蹭了蹭小智的脸，疑惑的问着。  
小智仅仅犹豫了一会儿，想说的话便被甲贺忍蛙打断，“不信任也没关系，我信任你就够了。”动作缓了好多，甲贺忍蛙的爪指慢慢分开小智的后穴，让小智继续羞愧难当的排出体内的精液。“喏，搞定了。”举起挂着精液的蛙爪，甲贺忍蛙欢快的语调让小智更羞于继续靠在甲贺忍蛙怀里。  
“我怎么可以不信任你呢……甲贺忍蛙……”小声自言自语的挪开身子，小智躲进水流里，不敢回头看向早就心知肚明的甲贺忍蛙。洗掉爪子上的精液，甲贺忍蛙拍了拍小智的肩膀，温暖的抱着小智，“毕竟那个时候小智被吓坏了嘛，很少见的表情都出现了，小智的脸都吓白了来着。”戳着小智的脸，甲贺忍蛙丝毫没有在意小智刚刚不信任自己的事情，还是细心的帮小智把身子洗干净，甚至帮小智释放了一次才把小智抱出浴室。

甩了甩没干透的头发，小智无聊的蛙叫了一声，想吸引甲贺忍蛙的注意力过来。“怎么了？”看向正乖巧的坐着的小智，甲贺忍蛙觉得自己的训练家可能正孩子气冲自己撒娇，便笑着放下爪中小智的衣服挪了过去。“陪我睡觉。”一把抱住甲贺忍蛙，小智舒心的依偎在甲贺忍蛙怀里，“嗯。”伸舌扯来毛巾擦干了小智的头发，甲贺忍蛙熄了灯拉上被子，搂着不住扭动身子的小智。  
“很喜欢这样吧小智。”聆听着怀里少年平缓的心跳，甲贺忍蛙把双爪交叉在小智腹前，“kko。”调皮的学着甲贺忍蛙的声音去叫，小智转过身扶住甲贺忍蛙的胸口，略带疲惫的蹭着自己最重要的伙伴－－恋人。“累了啊－－”甲贺忍蛙看着强打精神和自己腻的小智，心疼的低头亲住小智的唇瓣，示意小智赶紧休息，“嗯……知道了嘛……”松了口气，小智往上挤了挤贴着甲贺忍蛙的胸口就打起了鼾。

“说睡就睡了，这家伙有多困。”


End file.
